I need Help
by literallycrazynerd
Summary: This story is set after insurgent, 10 years after to be exact. The video was shown and people were allowed to leave the city. Tobias cheated on Tris 8 years before, or so it seems. He finds her once again but she is no longer alone. What is so strange about whom she is with and what other secrets will there be? R & R.


**AUTHORS NOTE: NEW STORY I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON FOR A WHILE, SO LETS SEE HOW THIS GOES :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

* * *

"Only 4 weeks 'till my birthday mummy!" My beautiful 7-(almost 8) year-old daughter proudly proclaims to me. Four, the person who I loved so much cheated on me 8 ½ years ago with some girl I don't even know. It's all right though, now I have a beautiful daughter, a lovely house, a new job and a new city to live in. When I left Chicago, 5 months pregnant I went to Aurora and started life there. I had my beautiful girl and named her Nat (Natalie) after my late mother. I have had a couple boyfriends but none of them were like Tobias.

My best friend has been very good to both Nat and I. His name is Tyler and he was the one who convinced me to find a new job in Los Angeles. He understands me, maybe not as well as Tobias or Christina but at least he tries. We are not girlfriend and boyfriend simply because he likes the male gender. I pull my head out of my dream place to pick up my beautiful daughter. Her long blonde hair flows like mine as I pick her up and place her on my knee. I look deep into her dark blue eyes, "yes baby, I know that. Hey do you think Tyler is getting excited for it sweetie?" she looks at me with anxious eyes and runs off to find Tyler.

I lie back down in bed and think about the last 10 years of my life and how strange they have been. I get up almost as soon as I lie down and start to unpack the boxes around me. We moved about 2 weeks ago but it was a good move, all of Nat's stuff has been unpacked but my stuff still lies in boxes. I unpack all my things and put them in cupboards and closets when I have finished my phone rings loudly. I pick it up to hear a sweet voice that belongs to one of my very good friends from Aurora. We talk for what seems like hours then we bid each other well and hang up. As soon as I hang up two arms encircle me and I turn around and laugh at Tyler before giving him a big kiss, I also think about how Tobias and I used to do this.

"You should go to work now or you are going to be late on the first day, its okay I'll take Nat to child care." Tyler says. I nod in agreement and throw on a black bodycon dress and some eyeliner and mascara and brush my hair. I grab the car and drive quickly to my new work. I reach the design studio quickly and a lady with long black hair greets me. She introduces herself as Veronica and she shows me to my desk. She sets me to work straight away and explains to me that she is not the boss, but a woman named Victoria.

I get started on my first client, which is a logo for a company called 'Cake Bakers'. I call up the secretary and arrange an appointment for tomorrow and then start on some simple ideas.

_"You can forget about us Four or Tobias or whatever you like, you can forget about me and you. This is the last straw. I'm the coward now, goodbye." _

I remember that thought as I drive to get Nat from day-care. As soon as I reach the door of the place noise and small children bombard me. I open the door and I sign my daughter out but the lady at the desk tells me that they get released to the playground at the end of the day and the parents wait out the front for them. I look at her and then trudge back to my car. I sit in the car and when the doors open I get out of the car and move toward the edge of the playground.

I spot Nat and another little girl running out of the doors and when she spots me her eyes light up. She runs towards me with her friend following close behind. She hugs me tight and I pull her in, she looks towards her friend who seems to be waiting patiently for their parent. "Mummy, this is Marlene. She is my new best friend." I look towards the girl and take in her features, I suddenly feel like I know her. "Hello Marlene, I'm Tris, Nat's mum." I say. She smiles at me and gives me a big hug. I seem to be surrounded by my child and little Marlene when I hear someone coughing to get my attention.

Uriah POV

Tori told me that she had applied and received a position at Tori's design company. She also told me that she had a boy friend and a young child. I think of all these things and my beautiful wife as I drive to the day-care to pick up my adorable daughter Marlene. Christina and I decided that calling her Marlene would be the right thing to do. Actually, come to think of it, Christina was 3 months pregnant and was about to tell everyone when Tris left.

When I reach the day-care I see Marlene following another girl about her age run to her mother. The little girl has long blonde hair and is very short and like a twig. Marlene says hello to the mother before hugging her, the other girl joins in and I go over to pick her up. I reach the trio and cough loudly to get their attention. Marlene looks up to see me and hugs me tightly. The other girl looks up at me and I see her eyes, a deep dark blue. "Hello sir, my name is Natalie and I am Marlene's friend," The mother starts to stand up as if she is in shock. ", This is my mother…" "Tris" I finish her sentence and she looks annoyed but then her annoyance turns to shock as she realises that I know her mother.

"Hello Uriah, I never thought I would ever see you again." Tris says as if she has wrenched it deep from within herself. " Marlene, Natalie, you guys can go play while we catch up." I look at her, still the same Tris I know and used to love. "So who's the lucky woman?" she says quietly. "Well, she's only the most beautiful person that you used to know, Christina. Actually, she was 3 months pregnant when you left, she hadn't had the chance to tell anyone."

"Yeah well, don't blame me." She says as if she is holding something back. "Who's the lucky man, beautiful?" I say to her. "No-one but if your asking about the child, I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet." I look over to Natalie and do a double take of her eyes. I realise how stupid I was, I feel my jaw drop and Tris nod. "I was 5 months pregnant when I left, I was only just starting to show and I was going to tell Four when I caught him cheating. I would have committed suicide if it weren't for this little mongrel." I look at her, obviously hurt. She turns away from me and calls out to her daughter and they drive away.

Tris POV

I don't understand. How could he have found me? I should move again. I think these things to myself as I sleep and wake up the next morning and get ready. I take Nat to day-care but unfortunately I see someone there that I do not necessarily want to see.

Tobias POV

I think about Tris everyday, I was very unhappy when she left me, I figured there had been something going wrong for months before that day, but I will never know. I heard that she is in town from Tori. I got a call earlier this morning from Uriah asking if I could drop Marlene off. I agreed and took her to day-care. I never cheated on Tris. It seemed that each month an old or new initiate tried to get with me. She always was there to see that and she told me that the last time was the last straw.

When dropping Marlene off she asks me if I can walk her over, I agree whole-heartedly and take her over. She sees a little girl with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes and runs over to her. My jaw literally drops when the woman stands up and looks at me. Tris, _my_ Tris, its her, its not a dream. She turns away from me as Marlene drags the other little girl towards me. "Uncle Four, this is Natalie. That's her mum over there, her name is…" "Tris" I say dreamily finishing her sentence. "That's not fair, I never get to finish saying who it is. It was the same with dad yesterday." She says as Natalie and her run off towards the playground. When Marlene was talking, I took the little girl in, short, blonde hair, deep blue eyes, skinny and very adorable.

I walk towards Tris and with each step I take I piece together the pieces of the puzzle. "How old is she Tris?" she looks down at her feet, "She's 8 in a month. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, or contact you. Well at least I have had the first 8 years of her life. I was hoping for more and that I would never see you again. You can have her for a while now, just be good to her unlike you were to me."

I watch her as she storms away finally fitting the final piece of the puzzle in carefully. Natalie is my daughter. If she is turning 8 then Tris must have been pregnant when she walked out. I wonder how far along she was or when she was planning on telling me this. I watch Natalie for a while and then turn away and drive to my work training security guards.

My day goes by quickly and eventually the end of the day comes and I go to pick up Marlene for Uriah. As I get there I see Tris once again and without saying anything she walks over and with a pen in her hand she writes one thing on my arm; her number. I instantly understand that she wants to talk.

I take Marlene home and get her settled for Uriah and Christina and then I rush home and grab my phone. I hesitate to type in her number.


End file.
